The present invention relates to devices and methods for reproducing information from information-recording media.
Optical disc reproducing devices for reading out a defect list recorded on a disc and reproducing data based on the defect list have been known. For example, in the case where block (A) is a defect and data is alternatively recorded in block (B), data is reproduced from the block (B) without access to the block (A).
In recent years, Blu-ray Discs which are large-capacity optical discs for high quality video such as high definition television are being developed. Since Blu-ray Discs are high quality and large capacity, defects on Blu-ray Discs are strictly controlled (see, e.g., http://www.blu-raydisc.com/Assets/Downloadablefile/BD-R_Physical—3rd_edition—0602f1-15268.pdf “White Paper BD-R Physical Specifications”). The maximum size of a defect list recorded on a Blu-ray Disc is 256 kilobytes in the case of single layer disc, and 512 kilobytes in the case of double layer disc.
Further, PC data, file system information, or data of music and video (hereinafter also referred to as “audio visual (AV) data”), etc. are recorded on the optical discs. Data reliability is important for the PC data and file system information, whereas for AV data, data reliability is not that important as long as the reproduced sound or video is of acceptable quality. Rather, it is important that data transmission is not interrupted.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-267825 discloses a technique in which defect management is performed for PC data and file system information to ensure data reliability, whereas no defect management is performed for AV data so as not to decrease transfer rate.